Cosa Nostra
by vronismyname
Summary: Bella is a mystery to most of her friends and to Edward once she meets him, he tries to figure her out while trying to keep her safe. Edward is a son of one of the biggest Mob families. OOC. Canon pairiings. M for lemons,language,drugs etc.
1. Chap 1

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**So please review and let me know what you think, good or bad let me know please!**

**Thanking you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

" I really dono what I could have done for him to react like that, all I told him was that I was adopted and then I found him with that slut." I was so over that relationship.

" Bella you honestly think it's cause you're adopted that he cheated, he was a scumbag there is no excuse he could dare give you, now you go for a shower and get ready, we're going out tonight, Jasper told me about a new club that's just after opening up, Phoenix I think he called it." I knew Rosalie was serious at that stage, I saw how her nose crinkled up and her crease between her eyebrows became more prominent.

Rosalie and me have been friends since I moved to Forks when I was 17, now 9 years later we're like sisters, she was more of a family to me then my adoptive parents Renee and Charlie.

Renee had really tried when I first arrived but it seemed almost like she was scared of me. I knew about my family history but it never mattered to anyone before that, I was relieved that no one in Forks knew about it.

Charlie was more of the silent type, I only saw him on weekends for maybe an hour, he was always working but Renee really did try making up for him.

" Ok but I jus' wan' you to know I will not be enjoying myself tonight... I'm only out to keep you quiet."

I hopped in the shower as Rose went to her room to get ready . When I came out I found my outfit ready on my bed, a royal blue strapless dress to the knee with my red peep toes and a red bow in my hair. My hair pieces were my trademark as Rose and Jazz had reminded me numerous times.

I met Jazz in orientation in my freshman year of collage and now we are both working as professors in the very same university. He was an amazing friend, he was always there for me and we had tried to make our friendship more but it never worked out.

As I walked out of my room I saw a hint of Rose and my self confidence went down the toilet, she was amazingly stunning, she had long blonde hair and the most amazing body. She was the epitome of every man's dreams and she knew it. She was wearing a red one shoulder dress and heels that made it look like her legs went on for days.

" Hey daydreamer, you all set?"

"Yup, lets go." I knew I might as well try to enjoy myself, its not like James would be at home crying into a duvet about me, I doubted he even cared about me while we were together not to mention now that I'm not his problem any more.

As we arrived I noticed the line of people into the club, as per usual Rose walked up to the bouncer as if she owned the club and got us in in a minute. She really was talented. Jacob ,Irina and Jasper were already waiting for us in the club .

I followed Rose to the bar and then went to the table the guys were after getting for us. As the night went on the drink was flowing and I suddenly decided I wanted to dance so I was begging Jacob to come dancing with me.

" I know its your favourite song Bells but you know you'll prob injure me and everybody else here." Jacob laughed as he wrapped his arms round me.

" Shut up and just dance with me , there's a good boy!" I waddled my ass as I patted him on the head like a little puppy.

_Yeah , yeah, im in charge now_

_Im a star and I bought my fucking cast out,_

_I live a very very very wild lifestyle,_

_Heidi and Audrina eat your heart out,_

_I used to listen to you dont wanna bring arms house_

_I got so many clothes I keeps em in ma aunts house,_

_Disturbing London baby we about to branch out,_

_Soon ill be the king like Prince Charles Child, Yeah!_

As the song played on I moved my hips and tried to not fall over my feet as Jacob grinded up against me. I was best friends with Jacob since my 18th birthday when I bought my first car and got a puncture driving it back home only to be rescued by Jacob and now he's teaching mechanics. I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck untill I felt him being yanked away from me.

"So here you are, trying to cheat on me already? Really Isabella?" I recognised that voice, I turned around and tripped from the speed of my movement and the amount of alcohol in my system, I flinched as I was about to meet the ground but James grabbed me and propped me up.

"James…. Wh…what are you doin' here?" I could hear myself slurring the words and suddenly became very aware of what I was wearing and I tried covering up a little bit by folding my arms around my chest. James didn't really like me in dresses, he never wanted other men to ogle me.

" Oh don't act coy little Isabella, I knew this was guna happen… You know your coming home with me ya?" with that James grabbed my arm roughly and tried pulling me away, only then did I realise that Jacob was being held back by two of James's cousins, Demetri and Felix.

" Jus' fucking leave her James you know she doesn't want to go home with you, leave now and there'll be no trouble. " I saw James turn around to Jacob and punch him square in the stomach, I didn't realise what I had done till I felt the sting on my hand, I was after slapping James across the face.

" Oh you will regret this., oh and Jacob I will take Bells is it? Home. She is mine after all." He always did this possessive shit with me when we were together and I hated it so I have no idea what was going through his head at that very moment , where were the bouncers in this club right now?

" Firstly leave Jacob go and I'll go home with you, and secondly I am no ones James so give this possessive shit a rest ." I spat the words with such rage. How dare he talk to me like I was his.

I felt him grab my by the waist and pinch my sides as he whispered, " Oh just wait , you will be mine." I tried pushing him away but he held me even tighter.

" James you're hurting me, please let me go I can walk myself."

" No way, you'll run over there to those bitches in the corner." I could hear it from his voice he was getting so angry with me. I knew if I said one wrong word there would be trouble.

"I think she made it clear she doesn't want to go home with you. Now get your hands off her James and get the fuck out of my club." I heard a velvety voice shout from behind me as James was dragged away from me. When I turned around I saw the most amazing sight. He was amazing, he had unruly golden sex-hair, piercing green eyes and a chiselled jaw. I looked him up and down trying to take him all in he had a fitted black t-shirt on with dark jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading and please Review to let me know if I should go on please and thank you!<strong>

**Lots of Love!**

**Vron**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**So please review and let me know what you think, good or bad let me know please!**

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. It's my first reviewed story so means alot. **

**Don't forget reviews will get more chapters up quicker**

**Thanking you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

EPOV

" Oh Vincenzo to lo sai che ci sono ripercussioni per disobbedisce agli ordini dell' cosa nostra?"

" Edward scusami… per… per favore scusami! " I loved watching them beg as they new they were over with. To be honest was the best part of my day. I loved all this fear I was able to install in peoples lives. My father has raised me a proud man and I was never more proud and happy with myself when I knew that I was like a god taking peoples lives into my own hands, but as my father always said children and elderly are off limits and of course women.

" No no no… you lied and stole from me and my father and then you think you can disrespect us even more by thinking that a little sorry will get you out of this, you know a man of honour has duties and should never cross the line , you did the oath…. Now here come the consequences" I pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the ground, I always thought that this would eventually become hard for me to do and I would feel remorse but I never did. I really was a Capo of the Messina family after all. I stuffed a head of a little dove in his mouth to show you don't speak about Cosa Nostra or even dare try to disrespect your Patrino.

I picked out my phone from my pocket and called my father, Il Capo di Capi.

" E fatto.." He always warned me not to give much information over the phone and to mainly speak in Italian.

"Bravo, a' va a casa…. La tua madre sta preperando cena." With that I hung up and headed towards my car, Riley and Eric dealt with the body, they were always there for extra security as my father called it, not that I needed it. I was his protégé and every family knew this. We had the highest ranking in the world except for the Sicilians, the Volturi.

As I arrived home I went straight to my room, the blood stained shirt I was wearing was really annoying me, not because of the blood but because of the stain. I hated being disorderly and I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until I was completely clean. I jumped in the shower and thought about my appointments for the rest of the night, after dinner I had to head out to my knew club to sort out some business . It was a good space that I knew I could use for some dealings with my associates. I had a few clubs and hotels around the US, Carlisle always said we needed be diligent with our covers , we never wanted any questions asked. Not that having a business changed any of that, everyone new us but no one speaks.

" Oh Edward hunny, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, can you set the table please?" My mother was the centre of our family and always had us in the palm of her hand. Most woman in our community would never be allowed ask some man of our ranking to do work for them but none of these rules applied to my mother . She was the Patrino's wife and if anyone even dared speak out about her there was consequences, this was one of our rules and if you broke it there was even the death penalty to deal with.

"Yes mother… What's for dinner?" I loved Esme so much she was my light, I knew I was cold with my daily life but Esme always managed to make me feel like more then just a Capo of the Messina Family, she was the one to encourage me to finish up college. Most people with my lifestyle never had to finish school they had their life mapped out.

" Oh Lasagne amore, Carlisle a tavola." My mother and father spoke in Italian very regularly, it was to try and keep our family connected to our roots. One rule with the line we dealt with is that heritage is key. Cosa Nostra was not something anybody could get involved in, you had to have Italian roots and people with Sicilian roots were more inclined to be Capos.

After dinner I met up with Emmet, he was my older brother but acted like a child this was why I would one day rule over our Region as the Patrino, Emmet never would have been serious enough to deal with the problems our family faced. He sure looked the part though, Emmet was 6'4 and had a body of a body builder, he had black hair and blue eyes.

"So dude, is the shipment coming in tonight or tomorrow?" even with the education and training Emmet got from our father he was still always managed to open his mouth and say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

" Emmet you should really shut your mouth, you know we don't talk about these thin's in public." I stared him down to make sure he knew I was being serious.

" Sorry sei gusto." he hung his head then and the rest of the trip to my club was silent. Once we arrived I was happy with the line heading in, my club Phoenix was opening tonight and I had done a lot of publicity as I had a meeting with the Riina family tonight. I never liked them and their over- confident attitude to things, they knew my father would finally hand the region to me and their Capo James was not happy. He was an arrogant idiot who tried creating trouble everywhere he went and his cousins dealt with the mess then, he should have been punished a long time ago but my father was lienant with him, only God knows why.

" Hey Denis, many in tonight? " Denis was my head of security here and knew of our dealings but as everything in our life no- one talked because they knew there were consequences. As people back home said " Non si vedi niente non si sente niente".

" Ahhm its busy enough, Riina is there already ." Oh now the night started, I hoped there wouldn't be any problem tonight, I was in no mood to deal with James and his childish whining about the stock that was coming in.

I noticed his cousins Demetri and Felix and nodded, they knew what I meant and were getting James to meet me in my office, I went the bar to get a bottle of whiskey and walked up the stairs to my office, I poured out two glasses of whiskey for myself and Emmet and waited for them to arrive. There was a knock on the door and as the door opened I felt like getting out my gun and shooting the smirk of James's face.

" Sooo here we are buddy, you ready to sort these things out, I've something to deal with downstairs." I knew there was going to be trouble and I really had no problem sorting James out myself.

" Don't even think you are going to cause any trouble in my club. Now lets get down to business." I pointed to seats on the other side of my table, Emmet was to my right and knew not to speak, Carlisle always said he was the muscle.

" Okay so firstly Eddie boy, nice club you should be pushing more drugs through here I have a shipment in next week I can easily help you out I would need at least 50% of the profits first." He looked at me with a wide grin.

I laughed as I spoke, " Do you honestly think I would deal with your shit merchandise, now this meeting was set up by Carlisle to discuss the shipment in the dock tomorrow, don't get any ideas. It's Carlisle's and you know how upset he gets when people trying taking what's not theirs." I gave him a knowing look, I knew Vincenzo was a soldier under his order so he must've known he was in trouble coming here tonight.

" Oh yes, poor Vincenzo, thinking he could get away with stealing from ye, I really don' know what he was thinking. " I knew that James was lying, Vincenzo had told me everything, I suppose that's what happens when there's no respect.

" Okay cut the bullshit, Enzo told me everything, now your getting off easy if I was Patrino you would be dead by now but Carlisle is taking things easy on you and said to give you a warning, you screw up once more and its over , capito? Non me lo fai dire denouvo."

With that I led James and his cousins to the door, he knew this was his last chance and nodded, as he was walking out I nodded to show my acceptance to his apology. There was never second chances in our line of work but James happened to get lucky.

" You think he got the message yet? God he gets under my skin." Emmet always let emotion get in the way which was not something he was meant to do, James was found sleeping with Emmet girlfriend a few years back and there was always tension between them.

" I don' know but I'm guna watch the cameras I have a feeling he's guna start something." Just as I finished what I said I saw James punch this fella in the stomach while Demetri and Felix held him, he couldn't even do this himself. Suddenly I saw this woman slapping him across the face and became curious, he was obviously trying to get her, he grabbed her by the waist and that stage I was already down the stairs.

I saw him holding onto her tighter and shouted , "I think she made it clear she doesn't want to go home with you. Now get your hands off her James and get the fuck out of my club." I yanked him back and then she turned around, she was a vision, she had dark brown hair down to her shoulders with a red bow in her hair, she had deep brown eyes and a hot little body, she had a blue dress on that made her pale skin stand out.

" You ok miss? Denis please escort James and his cousins out of my club, oh and James don't forget what I said, One more mistake…" I saw the girl sway and held her up by her shoulders.

" Come on I'll get you a drink, is your friend ok? I saw James starting on him and came down."

" Ahhh… ya …. Its fine…thanks!" I could hear her slurring her voice and decided that a drink wasn't the best option, " you seem shaken up, want to come up to my office?"

She bit her lower lip and let her hands fall to her side " Ahhm ya ok…. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there it was... What ye think?<strong>

**I'm half Italian so most the writing in Italian will be slang so I'll have all translations done down here!**

**Oh Vincenzo to lo sai che ci sono ripercussioni per disobbedisce agli ordini dell' cosa nostra = Oh vincenzo you know there are repercussions for disobeying the orders of Cosa Nostra.**

**Edward scusami… per… per favore scusami! = Edward forgive me please forgive me.**

**E fatto= it's done.**

**Bravo, a' va a casa…. La tua madre sta preperando cena.= good now come home… your mother is preparing dinner.**

**Oh Lasagne amore, Carlisle a tavolo. Lasagna love, Carlisle to the table.**

**sei gusto = your right.**

**Non si vedi niente non si sente niente. = nothing is seen nothing is heard**

**capito? Non me lo fai dire denouvo. = understand? Don't make me say it again.**

**When I say Patrino what that is is the head of the heads/ Capo of Mafia, in this case it's Carlisle, the translation for the word Patrino is Godfather and there lies the moves title…**

**Oh just so ye know I changed the names of the family's for this story, I used well known Sicilian Mafia names. I'm from Mazara del Vallo in Sicily so the characters just might be taking a trip down there let me know what ye think!**

**So anyway let me know what ye think?**

**Please review and let me know what I'm doing write and what I'm doing wrong.**

**Love**

**Vron**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**So please review and let me know what you think, good or bad let me know please!**

**Thanking you!**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and favourite my story!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner it was my nieces 1st birthday so I was busy busy!**

**Well here it goes and don't forget more reviews make chapters go up quicker.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3.<span>

BPOV.

I really thought I was hearing things when he asked me to go to his office. I knew I should've gone to my friends because they would've been worried but he was gorgeous and I was drunk plus he was holding my waist directing me to his office ao I really had no other choice.

" Are you sure you're ok, you seem really shankin' up?" he lowered his face to mine as he helped me sit down I didn't even remember walking up to his office.

" Ya I'm fine, thanks, I'm Bella by the way."

" Your name sure does suit you, you know that's beautiful in Italian?" he gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart skip a beat, he was beyond amazing.

"Oh I do, I get that a lot to be honest, what's your name anyway?" If only he knew I was fluent in Italian. When I first moved to Forks no one understood why I was able to speak Italian so well but had an American accent. Here I was teaching Italian and English at the university, my students reminded me constantly what my name meant, it got annoying after hearing it of numerous men as a pick up line.

" Sorry, I'm so rude, my name is Edward, Edward Messina. " His name sounded so familiar.

" That's an Italian surname isn' it?" he smiled at me and then moved over to the seat next to me on the couch.

" Ya it is, anyways you should really be more careful who you're goin' round hittin', James isn' someone you should mess with.. Pretty dangerous for a girl to act like that especially with his cousins there." I wanted to slap him right in the jaw. How dare he tell me that something was too dangerous. The sexist asshole.

"That's a bit sexist? I can look after myself but you came down tryin' act like I was some helpless damsel in distress?" I was getting so mad and I could feel my face turn red. I stood up and willed myself not to fall over as my blood rushed to my head and stormed out the office.

I had totally forgotten there were stairs and stilled myself for a minute and started to walk down the stairs. I stormed out door of the club not caring about who was still there and saw Rose out the front. She was shouting into the phone and looked pretty pissed.

"Hey Rose, I'm over here" She stalked over to me and began ranting.

" You fucking idiot, where were you? I was so worried what where you thinking? Jacob told me you hit James well done…. No stop it where the fuck were you?" As she finally took a breath I took the chance to squeak out a few words.

" I'm so sorry Rose, I dono what I was thinking lets get home and I'll tell ya everythin'". We walked to the cab and as we sat in I realised I was after forgetting my bag in the club. I was too tired to turn around, I could always go tomorrow.

" Oh what was I doin' hittin him like, I'm such a dope, he was so mad at me and then I didn't even get my bag yesterday and now I have to go I hope that sexist idiot isn' there." I was way to hung-over to go yesterday, me and Rose spent the day eating and watching chick flicks on the couch.

" You were drunk, no excuse but still to little miss perfect Bella it doesn' happen often, you'll just go after work today it'll be fine. I'm sure there'll be some one there." I knew he was right but I really wasn't into the mood to see Edward. I checked the time and realised I was running late for my next class and I knew that if I wasn't there in 10 minute my students would leave, what did they call it ? The 15 minute rule.

After my classes and grading my assignments I decided it was late enough to leave for the club it was only 6.00 p.m. I was thinking that he would be gone from the club now so I got a cab and swallowed my pride and made my way down to Phoenix.

The club was open so I walked in and went the bar where a ditzy waitress , Amber or something told me that she was after putting my bag up in Edward office. I shakily took a breath and walked up the stairs to his office. As I walked up to Edward's office I heard him shouting at someone

" Stai zitto, vogghiu li me picciuli, vogghiu li me picciulli stasir massinò tu sa socco succeri." he seemed so angry, I knew he understood Italian but he was speaking Sicilian, it's not really a language you learn in school, he must have some Sicilians relations . I decided it was time to let him know I was there so I stamped my feet and knocked on the door.

" Right I need to go, I'll see you tonight." I heard his voice go back to normal, I still wanted to know who owed him money.

"Come in" I didn't know how convincing I would be to let him think I heard nothing. It was times like this that I hoped I was a better liar then I thought I was.

" Hey sorry to interrupt, I forgot my bag here on Saturday."

" Oh I was actually looking for you, I was going to look for you today once I left this place, the phone been ringing all yesterday and today." I took my phone out of my bag that was laid out on his desk and took a look, there were 12 missed calls, 7 from Rose, 3 from Jazz and 2 from James, I also had 7 sms, all from James, I read the first:

**Hey baby sorry 4 las nyt, I had a bit to much…luv u! ~ James.**

I deleted the other sms, I never wanted to hear from him. As I looked up I saw Edward staring at me.

"What's wron' I thought you woulda' loved all those calls and texts? Is some one annoying ya, you look pretty pissed?" He used that stupid crooked smirk again I felt like my panties just got drowned.

" Did you look at my phone? An no it does not interest me that my stupid ass ex is texting and calling me even after me changing my fucking number, you'd think since he cheated on me he wouldn' wan' me anymore, what an idiot !" I was now shouting at him and he hadn't even flinched, he seemed so calm and I was practically out of breath.

"Is this James you're talkin' bout?" I moved closer to me and it just irritated me that he thought he knew everything.

" You did fucking look at it didn' you?" I was just about to storm out of the room for the second time in 48hrs and he stopped me.

" I didn't see anything I had to cancel a call because I was in a meeting and saw his name on the screen, I can sort him out of you want? And for the record he's a fucking asshole to cheat on some one as amazing as you" I saw a smirk creep on his face and his eyes were practically black.

" I'm big enough to deal with James as I have previously stated. " I was so annoyed at everyone treating me like I was a child. I wish they all just knew the truth.

" You have no idea who you're dealing with when it comes to James Bella! " he was completely clueless to who I was so of course he would saw something like that.

" Ok Edward you're right I'm only helpless Bella Swan , now little ole me will be leaving, Bye! " I hated being treated like a child. I practically fell down the stairs and a big burly man was standing below, thank god because I would've fallen flat on my face, ironic that my surname was Swan wasn't it .

" Oh I'm sorry, I think I tripped over some air back there." I pointed behind me and found my stability and left go of the man's arms.

" HA HAHAHAHA, where you come out of little one?" Even though he called me little I didn't feel the need to attack him ,he wasn't condescending while saying it, everyone was little in comparisons to him.

" I was up getting my bag from asshole up there, I forgot it here on Saturday and just so you know your boss is an asshole." I knew I shouldn't be giving out about some one employer but this man seemed reasonable and I hoped he worked here, he was on his way up the stairs after all.

" Oh god you crack me up , I'm Emmet, oh and that asshole is Edward, my brother."

I felt my jaw slam to the floor as I realised I had just insulted his brother, then I heard footsteps down the stairs and felt my face flush I turned to see Edward walking down, he was after changing out of his jeans and t-shirt to a full suit, got he was quick.

" So I'm an asshole now…?" he raised one eyebrow I turned to look at Emmet and saw he was bending over laughing. How do you respond to that?

" Ahhmmm… I meant… no ya you are. A big one, goodbye" With that I nodded to Emmet as he lifted his head up and I saw tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks and walked to the door, for some reason I felt like I had to try move my hips since I knew both of them were staring and as the door was closing I heard Emmet and Edward.

" Man she is hot!" that was definitely Emmet.

" Hey, I saw her first… and ya she is!" I could hear the smirk on Edward face as he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ye go..<strong>

**Now for the translations, these ones are Sicilian since the mafia was firstly founded in Palermo I thought it would only be right to add some Sicilian.**

**Stai zitto, vogghiu li me picciuli, vogghiu li me picciulli stasir massinò tu sa socco succeri = Stay quiet, I want my money, I want my money tonight, if not you know what will happen.**

**So let me know what ye think, should I do an EPOV or will I leave the remainder of the story in BPOV.**

**Again more reviews make chapters go up quicker!**

**Love**

**Vron**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**So firstly I want to apologise for not updating sooner, with work and weddings and hospitals and birthdays its been a very hectic few weeks.**

**And also just to let ye know I have gone over the last three and changed some grammer mistakes! Hopefully there won't be any in this chap! Enjoy!**

**So I want to thank everyone for alerting and favourite and reviewing my story and I promise I'll update sooner.**

**And as ye know all reviews are welcome!**

**Thanking you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella POV**.

It had been a week since I last mortified myself in front Edward but I was still interested in his surname I knew I had heard it before and then when I checked it up I realised why, Messina is a mafia name. I can't believe I was so stupid as not to think of it before.

" Hey Belly, you ok? You been outa it all week..?" I heard Rose shout from the kitchen, she walked in with 2 bowls full of ice-cream.

" Ya, I'm fine you know me….ahhm I was thinking we should go out again this week, what about tomo? We can go to Phoenix again.", just as I was after asking I heard my phone chime for the 5th time in the last hour.

" Really, you think it wise to be going there again? And is that James again? B you need change your number again if you want him to leave you alone." I knew she was concerned but I knew that if I wanted him to leave me alone I'd need change my entire life not just my number.

Since that night James had been showing up at work and sending me flowers and gifts, he probably knew all these ended up in the bin but that never stopped him.

" Ya sure I doubt he'd go again plus Edward did kick him out, he got his bouncer to escort James out."

"Ohhh Edward is it? This hot amazing God you keep having naughty dreams bou? I hear you know? My room is only across the hall from yours?" with that she stuck out her tongue and threw a cushion at me.

" Just shut it…. I've no idea what you are on about! " I could feel my cheeks heating up and was delighted when I noticed Rose give her attention to the TV and left the issue .

To be honest I was having hot and sweaty dreams about him, he was hot and looked gorgeous in a suit and now with the information I had it made him even more appealing, a bad boy of sorts!

The night had finally arrived and I was ready to head out, I was finishing my week plan with all my classes today so I had no need to head in tomorrow, my students were delighted to start their weekend early.

As we walked into the club I noticed the same bouncer that kicked James out at the door he smiled and nodded at me and then spoke into his sleeve, real smooth bouncer man!

I saw Jasper and Jacob at the other end of the bar sitting at a table surrounded by girls so I told Rose to head on over and I would get the drinks. I decided to go for the sexy look to try and lure Mr Messina down from his office so I was wearing a black short dress with a v neckline which highlighted my bust and a black and red flower in my hair with my 5inch heels. To be hones I looked hot as hell as Rose kindly put it.

As I was waiting to be served I heard an unmistakable voice,

"Well well nice to see you hear again and standing?" I turned around to see Emmet standing there with the biggest smile on his face, he really was big but had a childlike air to him, he had curly hair and the most piercing blue eyes and cutest dimples I have ever seen.

" Ya I'm only in so that's why I'm still standing give me a few hours! " I smiled back at him as he waved the bartender over to us.

" So what you having?"

" Can I get two Captain Morgans and orange please..and whatever you're having?" I nodded to Emmet to order.

" Oh the usual and get a round of tequila for us too." I shuck my head to try and signal that I was in no way having any shot .

" Ahh don't be like that, you started the night late so time for catch up my dear, and put your money away this is on the house!" I stared at him in shock and was getting a bit worried he was going to try and hit on me but then I saw him gaze behind and as I turned I saw Rose walk up to us.

" Hey Belly what's taking ya so long? I'm really thirsty.." She swatted my ass as she walked up and then stared right at Emmet, "hey name's Rose." She stuck her hand out and I was shocked to see that Emmet was speechless he didn't seem like a person that would let that happen often.

I squeezed myself out of the little bubble Emmet and Rose where after creating and was pleasantly surprised to see Edward walking down towards me.

"So we meet again?" He looked even hotter then usual in low-rise jeans and a plan t-shirt covered by a shirt.

"And here what a coincidence? So you guna offer a girl a drink? " He looked almost let his calm façade fall at my bluntness.

" Wow not ain't that a change from our last meeting, what was it you called me… an asshole as it?" He smirked at me and guided my towards a small room, I was guessing was the VIP room.

" Well you were then and you won't be now isn't that right Mr. Messina?" At that he loosened his grip and let me walk ahead of him, I started wadding my ass in hopes that he was looking.

The room was amazing in contrast to the booths outside these were more like little couches that could hold 3-4 people, they were all in different shades of blues and browns . I took a seat on one of the couches and looked to Edward that was walking towards me with my drink.

" So you look really dressed down for a club like this…"

"Well when you own the building it doesn't matter what you're wearing, so anyway Bella what do I owe the pleasure too, three times in 2 weeks?" he smiled while taking a sip of his own drink.

" Oh well I was bored and through it best to go out somewhere were I was sure that their would be drama.." I giggled slightly and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my hair as I looked into Edwards eyes.

" Well you sure came to the right place! " He was smiling at me and was about to say something else just as the door banged opened and I could not believe what I looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff-hanger guys but the updates will be soon !<strong>

**So I hope ye enjoyed it and please Review!**

**And Again Sorry about the late update!**

**Love**

**Vron**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**Firstly, I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've been getting and I wanta apoligise for the lack of updates! **

**My sister had my lil godson Darryl and then I was stuck with work and was not able to get here so SORRY for no updates!**

**So I want to thank everyone for alerting and favourite and reviewing my story and I promise I'll update sooner.**

**And as ye know all reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella POV.**

I had to blink a few times to actually believe what was in front of me, Emmet with a very familiar blonde wrapped around him. It was Rose! They were all over each other , I watched Emmet hands as they lowered towards her ass and heard Edward clear his throat,

" Em, really? Get a room my club is not a brothel! " I saw a smirk spread across his face and he seemed to be making a dig at an inside joke, I was feeling very protective of Rose and the indication that he made that she a whore but before I was able to defend her Rose decided to speak up.

" Eh come here little fella, I am far from a whore, get that into your head! ", she seemed to be seething in his direction and I knew that if the situation was not stopped soon that there would be a lot of hassle, Rose may have been a small girl but she sure could throw a punch.

" Oh yes, because that lil showing there really proved that you are one classy lady " , as Edward said this I saw Emmet pull Rose back .

" Ed, you better watch your mouth! We do not disrespect woman! You for one knows that…." there seemed to be a change in the air and I could feel the tension rising between them both so I grabbed Rose and was leading her to the door when I felt Edward pull me back.

" Your leaving?", he seemed to be confused at my arm wrapped around Rose waist.

" Bella come on, I'm sick of this club, bye Emmet!", Rose was pulling me through the door and I was really not in the mood to leave especially with Edward looking straight at me like he wanted to eat me.

" Hey if your going at least take my number, give me a call", I took the number and felt his hand scrape mine and felt a connection with him .

" ahhm ok… bye! " I smiled at him and said goodbye to Emmet while trying to calm down Rose.

It had been 4 days since I had last seen Edward and his number was leaving a whole in my purse,

" Ok, look I know I think he's a dick but staring at you purse will not magically get rid of the number Bells, you might as well just call him.." Rose was getting annoyed at my attitude the last few days.

" I know but he was an ass.."

" Ya but that ass obviously has taken your fancy so get your phone out or I will!" Rose was getting up off the couch to get the house phone when I ran to my room with my purse.

I stared at myself in the mirror trying to mentally pump myself up for to call Edward. As I typed his number I felt myself getting unneedingly nervous.

"Hello.." once I heard his voice I was suddenly silent…"hello… who is this? "

" Oh sorry it's me Bella I couldn't hear you at all, how are you?"

"What a pleasant surprise, its been a few days, how are you?"

I was wringing my fingers and pacing up and down bedroom, " I'm good, you told me give you a call!"

" I know you took your time mind you, " I could hear a smile on his face as he answered me back,

" Ya I know, just wondering how you been?"

" Oh good you know me, busy really, Bella sorry but I'm actually on a way to a meeting, you wanta meet up for a drink or something later say around 9 or so?"

" Ahm ya sure sounds good. See ya then! ".

I felt like a schoolgirl, he was an infuriating asshole that made me want to squirm any time I heard his voice.

_Just realised I never specified where we meet, a bar called Arch just by the Club~ E._

I felt like a complete idiot to not of thought of it but I was extremely nervous now, anytime I was near him I made a fool of myself. I ran to my wardrobe to try and figure out what to wear.

It was half 8 and I had received another SMS off Edward to tell me he was going to be finished his meeting earlier and we could meet at 8 but with Rose advice she told me arrive a bit late and to not make me look desperate as she put it. As I walked in the bar I saw Edward sitting at the bar looking directly at me.

"Wow I thought you were going to stand me up, how are you Bella?" I was a bit startled at his forwardness, usually he just sat there and looked smouldering at me.

" Oh Edward, I would never do such a thing…I'm good, you?", It felt so awkward trying to have normal conversation with him as I really just wanted to attack him, he looked amazing in a pale grey suit and black shirt, I started to feel underdressed in my black skinny jeans with an orange top, I held my arm around me to try take notice away from my clothes to no luck as he looked me up and down and licked his lips, oh how I wanted those lips on my neck.

" I'm much better now, wow you look great! I didn't get a chance to change, want a drink?", he gave me his little smirk and I could feel my insides tingle.

" Oh yes please, vodka and coke…. So …um how ya been? " I felt awkward trying to make conversation with him I didn't even know him , ugh I felt stupid !

" Ahhh, everything been very busy, I'm a wanted man you know? " he said this with a chuckle as if it was an inside joke.

" I can only ima.." My phone started ringing and I answered without looking at the Caller ID to my dismay.

" Oh now you finally answer, I've been ringing you with the last week, what have you been doing? Where are you?", I could feel my temper flaring at his demanding tone.

" James, you have no right to ask me my whereabouts, I'm actually busy so goodbye!" I could feel Edwards stare on me as I hung up and put my phone away.

" Sorry about that, he's very persistent!"

" Oh I know, but you know if he keeps bothering you I can deal with him…?" He seemed to be fuming at my statement, I wanted to know how he could deal with James better then I could, I wish that everything was out in the open but I knew my Dad wanted me to keep quiet until it was time.

" Trust me I can deal with him myself but thanks for the offer, so how was your meeting?"

The majority of the night was spent in comfortable silence as we watched people stumbling around the place, Edward was adamant that he would drop me home so I wasn't one to argue as I knew that there was no way I would have been able to drive once I got in my car, I'm sure I had one to many vodka's.

As we were nearing my apartment block Edwards slowed and looked into my eyes,

" So will I get to see ya again? Sorry for not being much company I had a lot on my mind?

" Oh don't worry and I suppose we could meet again if you want? I should be getting in I have class tomorrow…"

"Oh you study? Where? I can't believe that we spent about 4 hours together and I didn't even ask what you do…" He looked up at me extremely nervous.

" Oh no I teach, Italian actually…" At my confession I saw his jaw tighten he realised I knew exactly what was being said the other week.

"oh… oh r-really?" I loved seeing him squirm!

" Si, buonanotte Edward, ci vediamo!" I gave him a peak on the cheek and walked out the door, as I unlocked the front door I saw him still staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so again I'm so sorry about the no update! <strong>

**Ahm oh and as ye can guess:**

**buonanotte : Goodnight**

**ci vediamo : see ya.**

**So again please review and I will update soon enough! **

**Love **

**Vron**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**Hey Guys!**

**Ye all prob all shocked to see me uploading again, twice in one week ye all so lucky I managed to get today off and was extremely in the mood to upload after all the reviews I got so please keep them coming they keep me motivated!**

**So once more all the reviews are amazing and thanks a million to everyone that reviewed, alerted or favourited my story, ye are great guys thanks!**

**So as ye all know all reviews are welcome!**

**So here we go... chap 6**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Edward POV.

I couldn't believe it, she was able to speak Italian and with that accent she sounded pretty fluent, I didn't know how to respond to that and then I thought to the time she walked in on my phone call with Giovanni, thinking back to it she seemed bit unsettled when she walked back in the room, no wonder she was unsettled she heard me threaten him!

As I drove home I thought back to any more clues on how she got that amazing accent , it seemed to flow easily from her, she didn't seem to actually put on the accent she was very natural in it all, I thought to my schedule the next day and realised I was free so I might just drop by the university to see my cara Bella!

As I thought of connection I felt when she kissed my cheek I heard my phone chiming:

_Still tinkin of lil ol me Mr Messina? If you want to know any more meet me for lunch tomo… I'll expect ur reply soon with time and place for lunch! ~ B_

Her teasing attitude really got me going, she was so sexy but blushed at every compliment and flirty comment, I could imagine her blushing over her phone as she sent this and she kept trying to hide her amazing body by wrapping her hands around her waist, it made no sense. I speedily typed in my reply while I pulled into the drive of my house.

_Of course I would like to meet, was just thinking that I have no plans, 1 at D'Arte, it a restaurant on 56__th__ Street just by the library… that ok Carina? ~ E_

I added an Italian nickname to see if she only studied and spoke formally or knew more , the fact that she knew how to speak the language made her even more attractive to me and I could feel the strain in my pants as I thought back to her talking in the bar as her laugh rang out and her cheeks blushed at any flirty comment she made.

_Oh flattery will get you everywhere, and in Italian, now I know where you get your charm, ci vediamo domani , ciao curu! X ~B_

Curu? I was a bit taken back as this pet name as I knew that it would only be known in the southern regions of Italy, better enquire about this new development tomorrow at lunch. As I walked into the kitchen I saw I had 2 voicemails left, as I powered on my laptop to check my emails I heard my father voice ring out:

" _Dov'e sei? Mi servi a casa…" _he spoke short and sweet but there seemed no urgency in his voice I listened to the next voicemail and got annoyed_,_

" _H__ey Man, it's me James, I've got a question to ask, have you seen Isabella, she isn't answering me and I heard from a friend that she was at your club the other night, get back to me oh and Eddie, keep your hands off, she's mine! " _he seem to have growled the last part and I smiled at the realisation that dating Bella would get the upper hand on James and maybe make him do something stupid and maybe I would finally get to punish him like he deserved for all his " mistakes"… he knew exactly what he was doing and apologising seemed like an ok resolution to my father, once I was head I would show everybody there is no such thing as a mistake, you never get second chances with me. I picked up the phone to contact my dad just as my phone rang again:

"Hello…"

" Oh thank God I got in touch with you, where have you been?"

" I was out, what's wron' is everybody ok?"

" Ya I just wanted to get in touch to see if you would save me from your mother, she has been trying to make up a nursery for you, Emmet told us you were meeting a young lady tonight and I needed you to try keep her calm…" I could her him snigger the last few words, Emmet is dead!

" What? Really .. I thought it was something worse, you got me worried, just tell her I'll call for dinner on Friday, I've got plans tomorrow and I have a few loose ends to sort out then… I'll talk to you later Dad, buonanotte…" I hung up the phone and realised that I would have my mother to deal with on Friday, she always acted like this if Emmet mentioned I received any lady attention, even if it was one of my many regulars as me and Emmet called them.

The next day I felt kind of nervous waiting for Bella to arrive and felt a gush of relief as she walked through the front door of the restaurant, I was sitting at my regular table and I saw Eric walk her to my table , she looked stunning in a black pencil skirt with blue blouse that looked amazing against her pale skin.

" Hey there stranger… how you today?"

She smiled out her reply, " I'm good so happy I'm finished for the day, my students seemed like airheads today, I was not impressed, how you?"

" I'm good, couldn't wait to see you today, you really captured my attention last night you know?" I smiled at her and saw that gorgeous blush.

" Ahh well what can I saw I'm an attention grabber… wow that sounded so cheesy, ok I'm going to shut up now… so what's good here?" she picked up the menu and I saw her hands shake a little as she gazed through the menu. She seemed a bit jittery as she looked over her shoulder and then back at me.

" Everything really, wouldn't be my restaurant if everything wasn't good… " I peeked over my own menu to see her staring at me with an open mouth, I don't know why I even picked up the menu when I knew what I was going to get.

" Wow you own this place too, well Mr Messina, what is it that you do for a living? " she smiled at me and I saw her staring me down as if she knew my secret.

" Oh you know I dabble in everything, manly real estate, I had a very loveable Grandfather that managed to keep me well maintained… I'm spoilt really, what about you.. tell me all about yourself..?" I looked up to see if she caught my bluff.

" Well I'm a professor as you already know, I teach Italian and Italian Culture but only on occasion, I'm from a small town in Washington Forks.. That it really.."

" Well tell me about your family?" she seemed to flinch as I said family and I suddenly wished that I hadn't asked her this.

" Well my.. Uhm Charlie and Renee split up a few years back and I stayed with Charlie, he didn't seem to pry in my business as much Renee but I'm actually adopted.."

" Oh sorry didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories.." I looked up at her to see her smiling back at me.

" Oh trust me no unwanted memories just wish my dad left me stay with him…."

" Oh so you know your biological parents?" I saw her smile widely and could not believe the next words that came from her mouth.

" Ya, I always keep in touch with him, I never use my proper surname… Volturi, you may know my dad, Aro?" She smiled as me as I choked on the drop of water I had just drank and she leant to her head to the left and asked, " What's the matter Edward? Shocked…. I told you I could look after myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is guys, I wasn't planning on letting it out so quickly but it just happened.<strong>

**I do want to apologise for any errors as I have no Beta at the moment.**

**Oh and here are the translations:**

**Carina: Pretty, its more of a nickname but is used as an adjective to.**

**Ci vediamo domani , ciao : We'll see you tomorrow bye .**

**Curu : it's a Sicilian pet name like sweetheart.**

**Dov'e sei? Mi servi a casa… : Where are you? I need you at home**

**So please review and you never know the update might be more frequent like this!**

**Love**

**Vron**

**xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**Hey Guys!**

**The reviews I got got me really motivated guys so here is comes!**

**I want to give a special thanks to :**

**ellaryne**

**Venetiangrl92**

**fallinangelx3**

**… Ye review every chapter and make me want to write… Thanks a million!**

** To all my reviewers I want to thank ye so much and hope ye stick with me throughout my story... I more then likely will have a few more updates in the next few weeks, got time off work but my Uncle been very sick so I might have to fly over to Sicily to see him if he gets anyworse so please stay with me! **

**I would like to answer a few questions from the reviews now too...**

**Cockerspanmom: I think their relationshipp will have a few ups and downs but you gotta stick with me to see how we get on... ;-)**

**BittersweetlsMe: I have a planof my own for Rose and hopefully you'll enjoy it :-)**

**I really didn't think I'd let the story unfold so quickly but there loads more drama to come guys! Well enjoy the chapter and all reviews welcome!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Edward POV

" _What's the matter Edward? Shocked…. I told you I could look after myself!"_

I stared at her like I'd seen a ghost, what could you say to that, she was the daughter of the biggest boss out there and why was she here? Is that why James is after her, I had so many question whirling around in my head but didn't know how to verbalise any of my ideas, I stared at her and realised she was staring at me with a small smile playing on her face and she seemed to be waiting for a reply from myself.

" Ahmm.. Ya… so… Aro eh? Don't really know him.. Should I?" I knew she obviously got the all clear from her father to speak to me and advise me who she was, she obviously knew who I was but I couldn't let her get me to confide in her this soon.

" No need to play games Edward, I know all about you and James, he did get a bit freaked when I said I was adopted but of course I wasn't instructed to let him know who I really was.. Aposto?", she smiled at me while she took a sip of her water and I was still reeling in the idea that she was Aro's daughter, I had heard from dad that Aro had a child but they were meant to have died in a cross fire and that's why he hadn't been seen in so long.

I didn't even realize that Eric was standing at the table waiting for our orders , I was a bit taken back by how openly Eric was staring at Bella and quickly got him out of his daze , " If you could manage to stop drooling over my date I would like to order Eric, risotto and a bottle of Nostra Azzura… Now". he looked at me in shock and quickly moved to give the kitchen my order, I made a mental memo to speak to him about his outlandish behaviour with Bella later.

" Ok so, you knew me before the club didn't you? What does your father want?" I quickly snapped at her as she was about to open her mouth.

" Oh really you think my father would want anything to do with you ? Don't flatter yourself Edward… if I wanted to deal about business it would be with your father.. Plus I don't deal with anything I was sent off to keep myself protected so now on to more pressing issues, anyone finds out who I am and you will have to deal with me personally and let me assure you I take after my father.." She whispered the last part as an almost threat but I still couldn't understand how this had all come about and how she had ended up here, was she placed here to keep an eye on us. I knew that my father had dealing with Aro every few years to make sure that the profits were up and that loyalties were being kept.

" Ok lil' Bella, now lets eat and we can go somewhere more private to discuss this matter, I don't think it's very appropriate conversation for a restaurant…" I didn't even know where we should go, I wasn't really thinking when I suggested that .

"Whatever you think is bes…" I looked behind my shoulder to see what caught her attention and saw James walking towards us with a wide smile on his face until he saw me.

" Well well well ,what do we have here? I thought I made myself clear Eddie… " he grabbed a chair from the table opposite us and sat close to Bella.

" James get away from me, I am in the middle of dinner and don' really wan'a be turned off it by you…" Bella pushed her chair to the opposite corner that James was sitting at and silently pleaded with me to say nothing.

"Ahh Isabella, I love your sweet talk, now Eddie are you going to answer me or look at my woman with your mouth open.." I hadn't even realised that I was staring at Bella until he said it.

" James have I not warned you about calling me Eddie, now I'll only say this once and get it through your thick skull, whatever I do in my time is my business and I will not have you tell me to stay away from anyone, one day I will be your boss and none of this disrespect will go unpunished so I would advise you to leave now while my patience is still intact."

I gritted my teeth together as I saw him move his hand under the table and saw Bella jerk and pull away from the table before she slapped him, next thing everything happened so fast and I was on top of James ,as Bella was lying on the floor next to the table with her hand on her cheek.

" Oh you've done it now James… " as I pulled away from him and saw security pull him off the ground I saw Bella fly through the door, I ran after her and saw her pick up her phone and shout down in a familiar language…

"Oh Pa, Lo giuro l'amazzo e un bastardo.." I could hear the temper in her voice and was about to walk towards her but saw her stare at me to warning to stay away.

" Mi datto un tumpolune...eh si mi fai male... no .. Oh Papi ava? Ok ciao, si ti vogghiu bene..." she started walking towards me and with the look in her eyes I knew the next few words were not what I wanted to hear.

"He said you fix the problem or he'll come and fix the way ye work.." I knew by her tone that there would be blood shed either way for this would be sorted , I had to speak to my father.

" Bella as much as I would love to put a bullet in his head, I can't without my bosses permission…" she looked at me like I was after saying the most stupid she has ever heard.

" Your boss? Really Edward have you not been listening to what I said in there, I am your fucking boss…. Now do it or I will and trust me if my father arrives and finds out there is blood on my hands… he will not be happy! I'm leaving… let me know when its done…!" with that she went to storm off but I grabbed her by the hand and rested my lips on hers, she was so hot when she was fired up

I could feel heat coming from both of us we were so intuned she was perfect as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull my hair slightly I flet a tightening n my pants and moaned she moaned in turn and then suddenly she pulled back and slapped me.

"Nessuno mi tocca!"

To say I was shocked was an understament not only was the kiss the hottest thing I had every felt but the information I had received tonight shocked me, she was one of the quietest woman I had ever encountered but once I knew who she really was I noticed she was hiding behind this façade to keep the attention off of her. As I watched her get in a town car I pulled out my phone and rang the one person that had all the answers.

" Papa, puoi parlare?"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is guys, hope ye enjoyed it…<strong>

**James really is a dope… wonder what will happen with Bella and Edward.**

**So for the translations:**

**Aposto?: this basically means ok? As in is everything alright.**

**Oh Pa, Lo giuro l'amazzo e un bastardo. : Oh Da, I swear I'll kill him he's a bastard.**

** mi datto un tumpolune, eh si mi fai male, no .. Oh Papi ava? Ok ciao, si ti vogghiu bene : ( now this is half Italian half Sicilian so I will underline the Sicilian for ye guys) he gave me a slap, eh ya it hurts, no.. oh Dad come on? Ok bye, I love you. **

**Nessuno mi tocca: Nobody touches me.**

**Papa, puoi parlare?" : Dad, can you talk?**

**I really hope ye enjoy it guys and don't forget to review and alert and favourite… Thanks for reading!**

**Again thanks for all the support and I hopefuly will have an update soon enough so please review and get me motivated..! **

**Love**

**Vron **

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing… SM you genius!**

**Hey Guys,**

**Firstly I want to explain why iv been MIA. I had to travel to Italy to help out with my uncle and grandfather in Hospital so really haven't had time or energy to write so I apologise!**

**On the other had I have received a lot of favourites and reviews so THANK YOU ALL!**

**Now I did have one review wondering why Bella wanted Edward to sort out James if she was so Badass, now the answer to this is simply! - Her father faked her death to take her out of that type of family, even though she can easily sort out James herself , her dad doesn't want any blood spilt from her.**

**So please review and let me know what you think, good or bad let me know please!**

**Now here we go!**

**Chapter 8**.

* * *

><p>" <em>Papa, puoi parlare?"<em>

"Ya, meet in the warehouse, I've business to attend to…", As I got into my car and sped across town I was still reeling from the thought that Bella was a Crime Lords daughter, she seemed to innocent, I suppose that is why she was taken out of this whole scene very young.

As I approached the warehouse I saw 2 cars, my fathers and a car I had never seen before, I wonder what type of business this is. I opened the door to find someone tied to a chair and my father on the phone, he looked distressed.

" Ok vediamo cosa poso fare… ok… ciao! ", He turned to me and signalled to head up to the office .

As I walked up the stairs I looked down to see the man in the chair was one of our own, it was Stefano.. He must of done something big to piss off my father that he had him out here.

" so what he do?" I turned to see my father follow me up still holding his phone.

" Oh you know the usual, try to take some stock, they never learn… so ya what did you need discuss? Does it have to do with Isabella Volturi?"

I was shocked that he even knew about Bella, " Um, ya.. How you know?" He held up his phone and sighed.

" Ok I know I've been Lenient with James,… but I just got off the phone with Ciaus, Aro's brother and if we don't sort him out there will be hell to pay, now another thing he told me is he wants us to all stay away from Isabella, he said it not her time yet.."

" well ya we should deal with James but Bella, I don't think us staying away from her will get her to stay from us.." I knew Bella would do what she wanted to do no matter what but if the orders came from her father this could change.

" This is not a game Edward, She is Aro's daughter… he can make or break us and his decision is final now I don't want you involved with the James business, I'll get Tony to sort it … you need to stay away from this!" I felt there was no need to argue this but still my filter was not working

" Tony… really? He barely knows how to shoot, you know I'm the best one for this job.."

"You know you have to much invested in this so No… Now head on out, I want to deal with him myself…" I turned for the door and he returned back to father mood, " Oh and Edward, dinner tomorrow night"

As I walked down the stairs I wished Stefano luck knowing full well he really needed it.

I found it harder and harder staying away from Bella, she had been ringing me and texting me to find out what was happening with James and I had to ignore her.

_Look this is the final time I get in contact with you… tell me what is happening with him.. You know were I am…~B_

That was number 5 today, I knew I had to stay away, you can't ignore orders from Aro.

**Bella POV**

I fucking knew it, he was freaked out. Why did I need open my fucking mouth. I was lying in bed when Rose called in with Jacob following her in she had a red dress in her hand and black stilettos in the other

" Right we are sick of depressing Bella, we are heading out… and no buts missy!"

I was going to say no but then decided it would be easier to just agree, I got up and forced myself to go for a shower, by 10 o clock I was dressed and heading out the door. I had to beg Rose to not go to Phoenix so we ended up going to the Catwalk.

As I walked in I saw we were brought up to the VIP area, apparently the girl jasper had been seeing that some pull here. As I walked up I saw a little girl bouncing up and down moving to the music, and saw Jasper smiling at her, he looked so happy!

"Oh hey guys…over here" he called out to us and I grabbed a drink of something blue of a waiter. This was going to be a fun night.

" Hey, I'm Alice, you must be Bella… Jazzy has said so much about you! How are you ? Want a shot?" She seemed so hyped up I wasn't sure if it was drink or just her! I smiled to when I noticed that her and Jasper were complete opposites.

" Hey ya go on then…"

After 3 hours I started to enjoy myself a bit to much. I was out on the dance floor dancing with a random guy called Brian…Bret.. Brendan… OK I think I'll just call him B. I saw Alice call me up and someone walk into the VIP area so I walked up to see who arrived now, she turned out to be amazing.

As I walked into the room I was amazed to see him here with a blonde! They were groping each other and he seemed so messy, he could barely stand.

" Bella.." I heard to voices say in together. " I can explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it was guys! Sorry its short and rushed… It's St Patrick's day and I need go out and celebrate!<strong>

**Hope ye enjoyed it!**

**So please review and let me know what you think, good or bad let me know please!**

**Translation please:**

**" Ok vediamo cosa poso fare… ok… ciao! : Ok I'll see what I can do…ok…bye!**

**So thanks again for reading…let me know what ye guys think!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Vron**

**xxx**


End file.
